Mei Hyuga Uchiha
Background Mei Hyuga Uchiha is half synthetic human. Her mother was a Hyuga woman of a branch family that was very strong in byakugan. She started secretly speaking with a masked man after the Fourth Great Ninja War and eventually fell in love with this man but what she didn't know was that he was a clone made from the remains of Obito Uchihas ashes by the one and only Orochimaru whom would have already spouted a plan for their futures. After years of speaking she finally Saab his Facebook the face of Obito though she knew what he had done she couldn't bring herself to stop loving him so the two ran away without a trace to the land of waves and took shelter in the hidden mist village where they would have their child Mei. Orochimaru ordered them to leave the girl to fend for herself to harden her heart or he'd kill her the two fought him and died at his hands leaving their four year older daughter barricaded in the house with enough food to last her four years. Finally at eight the girl broke free of the house and begin to rubbing the streets of the Hidden Mist Village without any knowledge of where her parents went or what they were. She bowerbirds to track them down and give the mother a piece of her mind after she figured out wxactly who Mei Uchiha was. Finding an old photo of her mother she squad wearing leaf headbands at age twelve she headed to Konoha to learn how to control her eyes both sharingan and byakugan. She's was put on team Konohamaru with Boruto Uzumaki Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki who became close friend she of hers along with all of the other young ninja slowly softening her hard heart she even forms a rivalry with Shikadai Nara. Two months after being in Konoha she is kidnapped by Orochimaru who needs her as his key to destroy the villages he keep smiling her locked up in a dungeon with nonstop training for two years before she escapes back to the leaf. From there she becomes a chunin and the object of Mitsuki's and Shikadai's and many other boys affection. Determined to continue with destroying the villages Orochimaru declare she war on all villages which he will stop if the leaf hands over Mei to which the hey refuse starting up the Fifth Great Ninja War. The villages soon win with an ultimate attack using Mei Sarada Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Personality Mei is described firstly by her cold merciless and lone wolf attitude when she first arrives a time the leaf but reveled at in her power. Slowly she gets more comfortable smiling a lot and being loud and outgoing well at least before she's kidnapped where she remains resilient to escape and when she's returns she's mentioned to be an little flirty. She's determined to get stronger to protect her village and her love does ones even if it means sacrificing her herself. Appearance Being a synthetic human Mei doesn't look like most people with light purple hair and red eyes and pale skin but she is called beautiful on many occasions beautiful which is what is expected from an Uchiha like her cousin Sarada. In part one Mei wore black shorts with her leaf Band on them and metal protecters on her right arm and left leg. She wore a black crop top with a strap over it that held her green sleeveless cardigan she is always seen with a katana on her back. In part two she wore Orochimaru attire with a black short sleeved high necked zip up with her fan on the back gray capris a rope held a curtain of white fabric around her waist and high black sandals. And in part Three she wore gray short shorts a navy high necked tee with slots on the sides and a black jacket with the Uchiha fan in the back and high sandals. In part four she wore whitw short shorts black tights high sandals a mesh shirt white crop top and navy blue Uchiha jacket with a Hyuga pendant necklace. Abilities Fire release: Being an Uchiha she is very skilled with Fire release. Wind release: Mei challenged any person she could in hen land of waves to try to tonlearn more after defeating a Wind release user the deal was he teach her all he knew about wind release. This is her favorite release. Water release: Water release is something mei rarely uses but she is pretty average a time it. Lightning release: Is Meis second best Release she learned most of it from Kakashi and Sasuke but before she came to the village she's would practice outside during storms. Byakugan: Mei is extremely skilled knowing most every Byakugan Jutsu most were learned from hinata. Sharingan: Mei doesn't show as much promise in sharingan as she does in Byakugan so she only uses it to analyze attacks. Notes Mei loves to eat meat abut avoids vegetables as much as she can. Mei is named after a flower. Mei's birthday is April 12th. Quotes (On what I want to be paper) I'm going to bev the most famous Shinobi to ever live! Then no on either will ever want to leave me again! (To Naruto and Hinata) I'm going to protect everyone! This is my home too! (To Shikadai) in the forest at the big tree lets tell eachother how we feel 'kay? (To Orochimaru) We all live and we all die! You don't make life full by lengthening it you make it full by knowing this and making it worthwhile! (To herself) Why are boys so cute?